


The constellation in your body

by bouenkyou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/pseuds/bouenkyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Koushi that Daichi can't get out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The constellation in your body

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karasunos (iverins)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iverins/gifts).



The day Daichi met Sugawara, he should have known he was doomed. 

Asahi, Daichi's roomate, had asked Daichi for help with a job at the department store he worked at. It was for the winter holidays, the busiest time of the year for most stores. Daichi was grateful; he actually needed the extra cash. The job description was kind of lame, though. Dressing up as Santa and standing outside the shop with a sign in the middle of winter didn’t sound too appealing, but he wasn’t going to complain when he needed the job, too. 

Asahi was a cashier, so they wouldn’t be working together, but he insisted Daichi was going to have a partner, too, so it didn’t seem so bad after all. At least he wasn’t going to be freezing his ass off alone. 

He arrived to work on his first day with enough time to spare to meet the manager, get instructions and change. He got everything from the manager and walked into the changing room, where there was already someone, most likely his partner. 

“Hey, I’m Sawamura, the new guy,” he said quickly as he walked in, just to warn the other person someone was walking in, but the other person was too busy trying to pull down his Reindeer suit, which seemed stuck on his head. The guy flailed his arms up and down a couple of times, signaled to his suit and whimpered a quiet ‘help’ before Daichi got it and went to help. 

After some pushing and pulling, the suit was finally where it was supposed to be. The guy sighed with relief and grinned. “Thanks a lot, Sawamura. You really saved me,” he said, “I’m Sugawara; I’ll be counting on you from now on!” 

Daichi nodded mechanically and shook his hand. This guy, Sugawara, has managed to catch and remember his name even in such ridiculous situation. He looked at Sugawara’s face again and couldn’t help notice the innocent mole next to his left eye and how his face has gotten red from the exertion. Oh boy. 

After changing they stood outside with signs and greeted the people who walked into the store. At some point Sugawara asked him in advance for help with his costume the next day and they settled it. Daichi could get along with almost everyone, but Sugawara was really chill and Daichi fell comfortable instantly. 

While they worked, Daichi’s eyes kept straying to Sugawara’s mole next to his eye. It was like a magnet pulling him in. Daichi felt self-conscious after the fifth time he was caught staring, though if Sugawara noticed, he didn’t say anything and just smiled in a friendly way, which made Daichi feel a bit guilty. 

The next day things got a little worse. Daichi walked into the changing room and Asahi was there speaking to a very shirtless Sugawara. His build was smaller than Daichi and Asahi’s and he was leaner, but he was rather fit. What really caught Daichi’s attention wasn’t Sugawara’s body type, but another small mole in his collarbone. He had a fleeting thought about where else in Sugawara’s body could there be other moles waiting to be discovered before he realized he was probably being a bit creepy and mentally stomped on the idea. 

“Hey, Daichi, is something wrong?” Asahi pulled him out of his thoughts, sounding genuinely concerned. Sugawara looked at him with concern on his face as well. “No, everything is fine. Sugawara, let’s get ready.” Daichi said, and that was that. 

“So your name is Daichi?” Sugawara asked during the break, “my first name is Koushi,” he said, “you can call me that if you want.” And like that they were now on a first name basis. Daichi was impressed. Somehow in two days they’ve become so naturally close and Sugawara…, now Koushi, didn’t seem fazed by Daichi’s random zoning out and strange staring. He couldn’t stop thinking about Koushi’s collarbone ad that made him even more distracted than the previous day. 

Daichi prayed the third day went by like normal. It didn’t. 

The third day Koushi asked Daichi to please switch costumes for the day. Daichi agreed, smiling sympathetically, but then Koushi asked for help with the zipper on the back of the Santa suit. That was when things went wrong for Daichi. He spotted a third mole in the middle of Koushi’s shoulder blades and felt a tremendous urge to touch it, an urge he stopped with every ounce of willpower he had before zipping up the suit. 

“Thanks, Daichi, you’re the best,” Koushi grinned at him happily and Daichi felt a bit like crap. This nice friendly person was relying on him and here he was, having all kinds of ridiculous thoughts about the moles on his body. 

He was about to crack his head open on the wall on the fourth day, but surprisingly, that day and the following two weeks had a strange sense of normalcy to them. Koushi still seemed unaffected by Daichi’s random staring, and Daichi’s compulsion to touch the spots where he knew the moles were subsided after the first week, so now that he was a lot more focused, he could actually perform better at his job. 

After Christmas Eve they didn’t have to wear costumes anymore, either, just the regular uniform all the other clerks used and Daichi was relieved. Admittedly, he had been so absurdly captivated by the moles he even had a really embarrassing dream he was To Forget About before he got too weird around Koushi or made things awkward between them. 

In his dream Koushi appeared naked, lying down on his bedroom floor while Daichi connected the moles on his body with a pen. They didn’t do anything else, but the situation still felt quite erotic in the dream and Daichi had woken up with a problem in his pants. He tried to rein his obsession in after that night, but failed miserably and his eyes kept straying towards Koushi’s left eye and collarbone so often it was impossible for him to not have noticed. The most unnerving thing for him was how Koushi just didn’t seem to think anything of his constant staring. His guilt was perhaps making him too self-conscious. Peopled looked at each other while they spoke after all, right? 

Daichi's last day on the job was on New Year’s Eve, his birthday. Asahi insisted on celebrating and roped Koushi in. Daichi really couldn’t say no to them and they agreed to go to a bar afterwards. 

He walked in on shirtless Koushi once again at the end of their last shift and his eyes quickly swept Koushi’s lower torso to avoid the mole on his collarbone. His jeans were riding lower than usual and Daichi could see a tiny mole in the dip of Koushi’s hipbone. He immediately excused himself and ran to the bathroom before his self-control snapped. 

On the bar he felt much too aware of his findings. His mind kept wandering towards the moles on Koushi’s body and he was too distracted to drink. Asahi and Koushi kept downing drinks like nothing, but he didn’t feel in the mood for it. In the bathroom it had hit him that it was the last day he was going to work with Koushi. They were definitely going to stay in touch, but after seeing him every day for almost a month; Daichi realized maybe he was going to miss the other guy. 

Asahi left after a while, saying he had promised to do a first shrine visit with other friends. At this point Koushi was already a little tipsy and Asahi asked Daichi to make sure the other guy made it home safely. Daichi agreed, though hours later Daichi decided perhaps it was safer and less expensive to take Koushi to his own place.

“Hey, Koushi, we have a train to catch,” Daichi said after paying and Koushi cheerfully followed him. “Oh wow, you’re taking me to your place? Was this your plan all along?” He said jokingly as he winked his left eye. Daichi decidedly stared at any place besides the mole under Koushi’s eye. 

The ride home was lively, Koushi kept talking about one thing or the other and Daichi had an epiphany. Maybe it was best to come to terms with his feelings. He looked at Koushi’s cheerful face and sighed. He liked Koushi and it was impossible to ignore it anymore. Apparently along the way, Koushi and his moles had charmed him and he couldn’t do anything to change that. 

“Do you want to do a first shrine visit tomorrow?” Daichi’s words surprised even himself and Koushi look startled for a second before nodding. 

“Definitely! I was thinking it was going to be a little lonely to not see you every day. I was wondering if there was a way to stick with you a little longer,” he grinned and Daichi raised his eyebrows. It seemed like Koushi was going to miss him, too, if he had interpreted the message correctly. 

Like that, it was settled. Somehow they had a sort-of-not-really-date the next day and Koushi was spending the night at his place, too, so they were probably having breakfast together as well. All in all, it promised to be an awesome day. 

When they arrived to Daichi’s place, Koushi somehow seemed in a worse state than when they had left the bar. He needed a little help walking upstairs and if Daichi glanced downwards, he could see the tiny mole on his collarbone. For some reason, his heart started beating a tiny bit faster. 

He opened the door and let Koushi in. “Can I get you anything?” He asked before Koushi jumped him, pulling him down to the floor. They fell awkwardly, Daichi sprawled on top of Koushi, his face at about chest level. If he leaned just a bit, he could mouth at Koushi’s collarbone, but his self-control wouldn’t allow him such pleasure. 

“Daichi… Wow, Daichi,” Koushi whispered. He placed his hand in both sides of Daichi’s face, staring at him and for a moment Daichi thought perhaps Koushi was way drunk than he appeared to be. 

“You’re a great guy,” Koushi continued, “you’re so reliable and charming and hot,” he said and Daichi was really confused for a minute. Was this the follow-up of a joke he missed? “Kiss me, please?” Koushi finished, looking at Daichi intently, his cheeks blushing. Daichi felt his own cheeks heating up. What the hell. 

“Koushi, are you drunk?” Daichi looked at him, concerned. Right now there really wasn’t anything else he wanted but to kiss Koushi, but he wasn’t sure if that was really what the other guy wanted, or if he was joking. He seemed in a bad state with how clumsy he had been on the stairs and when they entered the apartment. 

“Sorry, I was faking it… I didn’t know how to approach this. You didn’t seem indifferent to me, either, with all that staring, but I wasn’t sure if you were going to take a chance and I honestly don’t want to miss this chance.” Koushi looked at him expectantly. 

Daichi blushed. So Koushi really had noticed all his blatant staring, good thing that he had taken it as a compliment instead of finding it creepy. He let out a breathy laugh, feeling relieved. He embraced the other guy, his fingers quickly finding two of the spots he had wanted to touch for so long. They silently embraced each other for a few minutes. Daichi closed his eyes, settling into Koushi’s comfortable warmth. 

“So, about that kiss, is it going to happen or what?” Koushi was pouting and Daichi giggled before he leaned in, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. After a few seconds Koushi pushed his tongue past Daichi's lips, deepening the kiss, and Daichi shivered. Koushi, it seemed, was the aggressive type. This was even better than he had expected. They made out on the floor for an hour before finding refuge under a blanket in Daichi’s couch.

“So, what was with all that staring? Care to explain?” Koushi finally asked when Daichi was cuddling on top of him. Daichi immediately tensed up and let out a nervous laugh. 

“Don’t judge me, ok,” he said, leaning up and kissing the mole under Koushi’s eye, “I was really captivated by your moles and kept wondering how many more were hiding under your clothes.” 

Koushi laughed and seemed lost in thought for a short moment. “Want to find out?” He finally said, smile challenging. Daichi smiled back as he placed his hands on the hem of Koushi’s shirt. This really was much more than he had expected, and wherever this led he was going to enjoy every second of it.


End file.
